This invention relates to the killing of unwanted insects such as mosquitoes, and more particularly to the use of an attraction light source, an electric screen and a suction fan in combination to accomplish this end.
Heretofore, chemicals have generally been used to eliminate insects such as mosquitoes while such chemical insecticides have been effective in killing insects, several deleterious side effects accompany their use. In indoor rooms or spaces, such insecticides may leave a chemical reside on carpets, upholstery or even in cooking equipments thus affecting the health of the residents, especially infant residents.
The use of an attration light source and an electric screen in combination to kill insects has been developed. Apparatus thus constructed is effective in killing insects yet, usually, many insects fly around the apparatus by attraction and only few of the insects fly towards electrified screen and to be killed. To this end, the inventor has attempted to make an improved apparatus for killing insects to overcome the drawbacks of a known apparatus.